Our invention relates to the use of PAMPLEFLEUR.RTM. having the structure: ##STR1## (2,4-dimethyl-4-phenyl-1-butanol), VIOLIFF.TM. which contains a major quantity of the compound having the structure: ##STR2## (methyl-4-cyclooctenyl carbonate), ORANGE FLOWER ETHER having the structure: ##STR3## (1-methyl-4(2'-methoxy-2'-propyl)-1-cyclohexene, INDISAN.TM. containing a major proportion of the compound having the structure: ##STR4## and diethyl phthalate having the structure: ##STR5## for repelling blood feeding arthropods, species of mosquitoes, house flies and horn flies, as well as apparatus for determining repellency and attractancy of semiochemicals such as the aforementioned materials against and for such blood feeding arthropods.
Ethers, esters and alcohols are known for repelling insects and the prior art contains many references pertaining to same. Thus, the use of the compound having the structure: ##STR6## as a repellent against various insect species is disclosed in application for U.S. patent Ser. No. 08/007,287 filed on Jan. 21, 1993, assigned to the assignees of the instant invention.
Nothing in the prior art however sets forth the unexpected, unobvious and advantageous insect repellency properties of the alcohols, ethers and esters of our invention so useful in repelling the species of insects set forth herein.
The prior art is replet with references showing various traps for insects including U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,228 issued on Jul. 26, 1988 and including the above-mentioned application for U.S. patent Ser. No. 08/007,287 filed on Jan. 21, 1993. Other prior art showing such insect traps is:
Griffiths and Bowman, Acarology VI, Volume 2, published by Ellis Horwood Limited 15.5, "Sampling techniques for burrow-dwelling ticks in reference to potential African swine fever virsu vectors", (Butler et al) PA1 Garcia, R., (1962), Ann. Entomol.Soc.Amer., 55 605-606. PA1 Garcia, R., (1965), Amer.J.Trop.Med. Hyg., 14 1090-1093. PA1 Hair, J. A., Hoch, A. L., Barker, R. W., Semtner, P. J., (1972), J. Med. Entomol., 99 153-155. PA1 Holscher, K. H. Gearhart, H. L., Barker, R. W. (1980) Ann.Entomol.Soc.Amer., 73 288-292. PA1 Koch, H. G. & McNew, R. W., (1981), Ann. Entomol.Soc. Amer., 74, 498-500. PA1 (4) Completely encompassingly traversing in a substantially tight fitting manner the area between (i) the first side walls of said first outer hollow housing and (ii) the second side walls of said second inner hollow housing along the directional vectors of said rib components and in a curvilinear plane below and substantially contiguous to said rib components, a continuous substantially macroporous mesh substance having such a mesh size as to be impenetrable by arthropods sought to be entrapped, but pervious to gas and liquid and, in addition, radiation transmittable, and capable of supporting a matrix article containing sustainably releasable semiochemical (for example, nylon mesh having a mesh size in lines per inch of from about 10 up to about 200); PA1 (i) published Canadian Patent Application 2,040,615 published on Oct. 17, 1992 (title: "Cel-Alert" An Easy To-Use Emergency Strobe-Light Road Safety Device"; PA1 (ii) the Stroboscope/Tachometer marketed by the Edmund Scientific Company of Barrington, N.J.; PA1 (iii) the "Realistic Wide Angle Strobe Light" Catalog No. 42-3009A marketed by the Radio Shack Division of Tandy Corporation of Ft. Worth, Tex.; PA1 (iv) the Enerlite Personal Strobe, Catalog No. 61-2506 marketed by the Radio Shack Division of PA1 (a) Musca domestica L.(Diptera:Muscidae); PA1 (b) Aedes aegypti; PA1 (c) Aedes albopictus; PA1 (d) Anopheles spp.; PA1 (e) Coquillettidia perturbans; PA1 (f) Culiseta Spp.; PA1 (g) Culex spp.; PA1 (h) Psorophora spp.; PA1 (i) Culicoides spp.; PA1 (j) Lutzomyia spp.; PA1 (k) Aedes spp.; PA1 (l) Culex nigripalpus; PA1 (m) Aedes atlanticus; PA1 (n) Culex salinarius; PA1 (o) Aedes vexans; PA1 (p) Simuliidae spp.; PA1 (q) Psorohora ferox; PA1 (r) Aedes infirmatus; PA1 (s) Drosophila melanogaster; PA1 (t) Coccinellidae; PA1 (u) Anopheles crucian; PA1 (v) Psorophora columbiae; and PA1 (w) Haemotobia irritans (L.) PA1 (a) Musca domestica L.(Diptera:Muscidae); PA1 (b) Aedes aegypti; PA1 (c) Aedes albopictus; PA1 (d) Anopheles spp.; PA1 (e) Coquillettidia perturbans; PA1 (f) Cullseta spp.; PA1 (g) Culex spp.; PA1 (h) Psorophora spp.; PA1 (i) Culicoides spp.; PA1 (j) Lutzomyia spp.; PA1 (k) Aedes spp.; PA1 (l) Culex nigripalpus; PA1 (m) Aedes atlanticus; PA1 (n) Culex salinarius; PA1 (o) Aedes vexans; PA1 (p) Simuliidae spp,; PA1 (q) Psoroforia ferox; PA1 (r) Aedes infirmatus; PA1 (s) Drosophila melanogaster; PA1 (t) Coccinellidae; PA1 (u) Anopheles crucian; PA1 (v) Psorophora columbiae; and PA1 (w) Haemotobia irritans (L.) PA1 (a) Musca domestica L.(Diptera:Muscidae); PA1 (b) Aedes aegypti; PA1 (c) Aedes albopictus; PA1 (d) Anopheles spp.; PA1 (e) Coquillettidia perturbans; PA1 (f) Culiseta spp.; PA1 (g) Culex spp.; PA1 (h) Psorophora spp.; PA1 (i) Culicoides spp.; and/or PA1 (j) Lutzomyia spp.; PA1 (k) Aedes spp.; PA1 (l) Culex nigripalpus; PA1 (m) Aedes atlanticus; PA1 (n) Culex salinarius; PA1 (o) Aedes vexans; PA1 (p) Simuliidae spp.; PA1 (q) Psorophora ferox; PA1 (r) Aedes infirmatus; PA1 (s) Drosophila melanogaster; PA1 (t) Coccinellidae; PA1 (u) Anopheles crucian; PA1 (v) Psorophora columbiae; and PA1 (w) Haemotobia irritans (L.) PA1 1. The Welex "Super Twinch" 3.5" extruder manufactured by Welex Incorporated, 850 Jolly Road, Blue Bell, Pa. 19422; PA1 2. Krauss-Maffei twin screw extruder manufactured by the Krauss-Maffei Corporation/Extruder Division, 3629 West 30th Street South, Wichita, Kan. 67277; PA1 3. Modified Sterling Model 4000 and 5000 series extruder manufactured by Sterling Extruder Corporation of 901 Durham Avenue, South Plainfield, N.J.; PA1 4. CRT ("Counter-Rotating Tangential") Twin Screw Extruder manufactured by Welding Engineers, Inc.1 of King of Prussia, Pa. 19406; PA1 5. The Leistritz Twin Screw Dispersion Compounder manufactured by the American Leistritz Extruder Corporation of 198 U.S. Route 206 South, Somerville, N.J. 08876; PA1 6. The ZSK Twin Screw Co-Rotating Extruder manufactued by the Werner & Pfleiderer Corporation of 6763 East Crescent Avenue, Ramsey, N.J. 07446; PA1 7. The Farrel Extruder manufactured by Farrel Connecticut Division, Emhart Machinery Group, Ansonia, Conn. 06401; PA1 8. The MpC/V Baker Perkins Twin Screw Extruder manufactured by the Baker Perkins Inc. Chemical Machinery Division of Saginaw, Mich. 48601; and PA1 9. The Berstorff single screw, twin screw, or foam extrusion equipment manufactured by Berstorff Corporation, P.O. Box 240357, 8200-A Arrowridge Boulevard, Charlotte, N.C. 28224. PA1 (a) DYLAN.RTM. brand of low density polyethylene DYLAN.RTM. is a trademark owned by the Atlantic Richfield Company of Los Angeles, Calif.; PA1 (b) DYLITE.RTM. of expandable polystyrene compositions. DYLITE is a trademark of the Atlantic Richfield Company of Los Angeles, Calif.; PA1 (c) SUPER DYLAN.RTM. is a high density polyethylene. SUPER DYLAN.RTM. is a trademark of the Atlantic Richfield Company of Los Angeles, Calif.; PA1 (d) Blended polyethylene and carbon black as specifically taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,267 issued on Jan. 18, 1983, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein; PA1 (e) Polystyrene as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,227 issued on Jan. 18, 1983, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein; PA1 (f) Polyene/alpha-olefin as exemplified and disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,291, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein; PA1 (g) Poly-alpha-olefins as exemplified in Canadian Letters Patent No. 1,137,069 issued on Dec. 7, 1982; PA1 (h) Polymeric compositions as disclosed in Canadian Letters Patent No. 1,137,068 issued on Dec. 7, 1982; PA1 (i) Poly-alpha-olefins disclosed in Canadian Letters Patent No. 1,137,067; PA1 (j) Polyolefins described in Canadian Letters Patent No. 1,137,066; PA1 (k) Polyethylene oxides as disclosed in Canadian Letters Patent No. 1,137,065 issued on Dec. 7, 1982; PA1 (l) Olefin polymers and co-polymers as disclosed in Canadian Letters Patent No. 1,139,737; Canadian Patent No. 1,139,737 was issued on Jan. 18, 1983; PA1 (m) Polyolefins disclosed in Canadian Letters Patent No. 1,139,738; Canadian Patent No. 1,139,738 was issued on Jan. 18, 1983; PA1 (n) Chlorinated PYC as disclosed in Polymer 1982, 23 (7, Suppl.), 1051-6 abstracted at Chem. Abstracts Volume 97:145570y, 1982; PA1 (o) Polyepsilon caprolactone co-polymers made by means of alcohol initiated polymerization as disclosed in J.Polym.Sci.Polym.Chem. Ed., 1982, 20(2), pages 319-26, abstracted at Chem. Abstracts Volume 96:123625x, 1982; PA1 (p) Styrene acrylonitrile co-polymers as disclosed in Diss. Abstracts, Int. B, 1982, 42(8), 3346 and abstracted at Chem. Abstracts Volume 96:143750n (1982); PA1 (q) Co-polymers of epsilon caprolactone with 1,4-butane diol as disclosed at Kaucho Rezine, 1982, (2), 8-9, abstracted at Chem. Abstracts Volume 96:182506g (1982); PA1 (r) Polyesters as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,010, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein; PA1 (s) Chlorinated polyethylene as disclosed by Belorgey, et al, J.Polym.Sci.Polym., Phys.Ed, 1982, 20(2), 191-203; PA1 (t) Plasticized polyepsilon caprolactone co-polymers containing dimethyl phthalate plasticizers as set forth in Japanese Patent No. J81/147844, abstracted at Chem. Abstracts Volume 96:69984y (1982); PA1 (u) Maleic anhydride modified adducts of polyepsilon caprolactone polyols and ethylenically unsaturated monomer as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,279 issued on Jan. 30, 1979, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein; PA1 (v) Polyurethane polymers having lactone backbones as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,067 issued on May 22, 1979, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; PA1 (w) Polyurethane polyether resins wherein the resin is obtained by reacting a polyfunctional lactone with a long chain polyalkylene diol and a urethane precursor as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,550 issued on Mar. 10, 1981, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; and PA1 (x) Resins having polyurethane backbones as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,350 issued on Aug. 17, 1976, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein. PA1 (i) Under high pressure, ethylene, methane, propane, butane, propylene, methyl chloride, methyl bromide, vinyl chloride and methylene dichloride as more specifically described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,387,730, the specification for which is incorporated hereby by reference herein; PA1 (ii) Ordinarily liquid material such as n-pentane, iso-pentans, cyclopentane, texans and petroleum ether fractions or halogen hydrocarbons such as CFC.sub.3, CF.sub.2 Cl.sub.2, Ch.sub.3 Cl, CH.sub.2 Cl.sub.2 separately or in admixture with one another as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,425, column 4, lines 1-5, the specification for which is incorporated hereby by reference herein; PA1 (iii) Dichlorohetrafluoroethane, tetramethylmethane, monochlorodifluoromethane, dichlorodifluoromethane, and dichlorotetrafluoroethane as specifically described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,948,664 and 2,948,665 issued on Aug. 9, 1960, the specification for which is incorporated hereby by reference; and PA1 (iv) Azo bis(formamide)l diazoaminobenzene; N,N'-dinitrosopentamethylene tetramine; N,N'-dimethyl-N,N'-dinitrosoterephthalamide; p,p'-oxy-bis(benzene sulfonyl semicarbazide); azo bis-(isobutyronitrile); p,p'-oxybis(benzene sulfonyl hydrazide); p,p'-diphenyl-bis (sulfonyl hydrazide); benzene-sulfonyl hydrazide; m-benzene-bis(sulfonyl hydrazide) as more specifically described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,975 issued on Jan. 17, 1967, the specification for which is incorporated hereby by reference herein. PA1 (b) Aedes aegypti; PA1 (c) Aedes albopictus; PA1 (d) Anopheles spp.; PA1 (e) Coquillettidia perturbans; PA1 (f) Culiseta spp.; PA1 (g) Culex spp.; PA1 (h) Psorophora spp.; PA1 (i) Culicoides spp.; and/or PA1 (j) Lutzomyia spp.; PA1 (k) Aedes spp.; PA1 (l) Culex nigripalpus; PA1 (m) Aedes atlanticus; PA1 (n) Culex salinarius; PA1 (o) Aedes vexans; PA1 (p) Simuliidae spp.; PA1 (q) Psorophora ferox; PA1 (r) Aedes infirmatus; PA1 (s) Drosophila melanogaster; PA1 (t) Coccinellidae; PA1 (u) Anopheles crucian; PA1 (v) Psorophora columbiae; and PA1 (w) Haemotobia irritans (L.) PA1 (I) from 5 up to 100% by weight of an efficacious perfume/insect repellent composition consisting essentially of at least one of the alcohols, esters and/or ether useful in our invention, e.g., a mixture of PAMPLEFLEUR.RTM. having the structure: ##STR15## and VIOLIFF.TM. having a major proportion of the compound having the structure: ##STR16## (II) from 0 up to 95% of a standard perfuming substance (not necessarily insect repellent) which may be one a combination of the following materials: PA1 (i) a thermoplastic polyamide resin formed from linoleic acid polymerized with a polyamine compound; PA1 (ii) an alkanol amide or alkanol amine; and PA1 (iii) a stearic acid compound. PA1 (a) from about 35% up to about 85% by weight of an oil which is normally liquid at room temperature chosen from the group consisting of light mineral oil and natural oils having iodine values substantially within the range of 40-135; PA1 (b) from about 7% up to about 40% by weight of a long chain polyamide having a molecular weight substantially within the range of 6000-9000 and a softening point substantially within the range of 18.degree. C.-48.degree. C.; and PA1 (c) from about 7% to about 30% of an alcohol selected from the group consisting of 8 to 12 carbon primary alcohols.
Nothing in the prior art sets forth the trap of our invention.